


Рождество через года

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: миди G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, christmas theme, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Стив, Баки и остальные готовятся к Рождеству – каждый по своему.





	Рождество через года

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [ Joulu vuosia myöhemmin](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php?topic=39084.0) by Ayu
> 
> Примечания переводчика: Фик написан в форме адвент-календаря и состоит из двадцати пяти главок рождественской тематики. Флафф бессмысленный и беспощадный, пледики, какао и теплые ванны в наличии. ПостЗС, в этой версии мультивселенной событий ГВ, ВБ и особенно ЭГ не было и у всех все хорошо. Фокал и матчасть авторские, переводчик только переводил. Рекомендуется в качестве подорожника после того, что с нами сделали.

_Первое декабря_

Резкий писк пробился в подсознание Баки, вырывая его из мира сладких снов. Он медленно поднял голову с подушки и, недовольно хмурясь, попытался разглядеть что-нибудь в полумраке. 

– Выключи этот чертов будильник, – пробормотал Баки за секунду до того, как Стив стукнул по кнопке и повернулся к нему с отвратительно бодрой улыбкой. В этом они никогда не совпадали: Стив и в выходные просыпался с первыми петухами, радостный, как жеребенок, и готовый к новому дню, а для самого Баки слова «ранний подъем» были одним из самых страшных ругательств.

– Доброе утро!

– …тро, – буркнул Баки, снова утыкаясь носом в подушку.

– Ты так сейчас опять уснешь, – мягко заметил лежащий рядом Стив.

– Не возражал бы…

Он вздохнул и в шутку оттолкнул руку Стива, гладящую его взъерошенные после сна волосы.

– А ты знаешь, какой сегодня день?

– Чертов понедельник?

– Сегодня первое декабря, Бак.

– И? – спросил он у подушки. Насколько он помнил, в первом декабря ничего особенного не было.

– Скоро Рождество, балбес!

– Вообще-то, до Рождества еще три недели с хвостиком, если быть точным, – ответил Баки сквозь зевок, представляя, как Стив закатывает глаза.

– Атмосфера, Бак! Атмосфера праздника приходит с самого начала декабря. Ожидание, предчувствие… Понимаешь?

– Ясно все с тобой, – Баки не выдержал и улыбнулся. Стив все-таки совсем не менялся: все так же радовался всяким мелочам, а уж Рождество и вовсе наполняло его щенячьим восторгом. – Я еще День Благодарения не пережил.

– День Благодарения – это как прелюдия к Рождеству, – Стив потянулся, сбрасывая остатки сна. – Все самое интересное начинается с первого декабря.

– Потрясающе.

– Да, я знаю, – усмехнувшись, Стив быстро встал и стянул с Баки одеяло. – Вставай, долг зовет.

– Это точно обязательно?

– Ты как раз успеешь в душ, пока я варю кофе.

Стив направился к двери. Баки сонно улыбнулся ему в спину:

– Какой ты у меня заботливый.

– Да. Кое-кому очень повезло.

_Второе декабря_

– Ну и холодина, – недовольно заметил Баки, разогреваясь перед пробежкой. Он мерз с самого утра, но на то, чтобы пробежаться вечером со Стивом, согласился с удовольствием. – В такую погоду обычно снег идет.

Стив застегнул молнию на куртке и поправил перчатки.

– Снег оживил бы пейзаж, это точно. Но, боюсь, придется еще подождать.

– А если будет бесснежное Рождество?

– Да нет, вряд ли.

Баки нагнулся, растягивая ноги, и хмуро посмотрел на Стива исподлобья:

– Мы что, и правда говорим о погоде? Серьезно?

– Ты сам начал, зануда!

– Я всего лишь пожаловался на холод, – справедливо заметил Баки, выпрямляясь и толкая Стива в плечо. – Чувствуешь разницу?

Он рванул с места, сразу набрав скорость. Стив позади рассмеялся:

– Ну, как скажешь, – и пустился следом.

Вскоре они уже бежали бок о бок знакомым маршрутом, заканчивающимся у выхода из Центрального парка на Восьмую авеню. Баки остановился, тяжело дыша, щеки его разрумянились от морозного воздуха, и вообще он казался бодрее обычного.

– Ты время засек?

– Нет, – рассмеялся Стив в ответ. – Я часы не взял. Но в любом случае у нормального человека путь от Бруклина до Манхэттена занимает уйму времени.

– Хорошо, что мы с тобой не нормальные люди.

Стив кивнул, бросив беглый взгляд на скрытую рукавом куртки металлическую руку.

– Можно и так сказать. По крайней мере, вносит приятное разнообразие в будни.

Он набрал полную грудь свежего холодного воздуха и огляделся. Солнце уже почти село, окрасив горизонт золотистым свечением, ветер стих, и пахло наступающей зимой. Стив повернулся к Баки: тот стоял, закрыв глаза, и казался таким спокойным, расслабленным и довольным жизнью, что даже жалко было толкать его в плечо, пробуждая от транса.

– Побежали домой?

Баки распахнул глаза и широко усмехнулся.

– Догони, если сможешь!

_Третье декабря_

Стив счастливо вздохнул, зарываясь лицом в мокрые, пахнущие яблоком волосы и крепче прижимая себе Баки, который расслабленно лежал на его груди, подставляя шею и ухо для ленивых нежных поцелуев, которые Стив так любил.

– Превосходно.

– Согласен.

Стив и Баки решили по полной насладиться в кои-то веки выпавшим свободным вечером, устроив себе совместную ванну, в которой и лежали уже больше часа, судя по прогоревшим почти до половины свечам, расставленным на полках.

– Нужно было вчера тоже в ванну залезть, после того как чуть зад не отморозил, – Баки подул на ароматную пену и несколько пузырьков взлетели вверх. – Хотя чего вчерашнее вспоминать…

– Нам вообще нужно чаще принимать ванну вместе, – заметил Стив, заслужив одобрительный взгляд через плечо.

– Точно. А ты в курсе, что мы вообще месяцами не принимаем ванну, не говоря уже о том, чтобы принимать ее вдвоем?

– Так давай это исправим?

– Зимой, – Баки повернулся в просторной ванне так, что они могли видеть друг друга в мерцании свечей. – Валяться в теплой воде летом – не лучшая идея.

– Можем налить холодной, – предложил Стив и фыркнул, видя, как скривилось от отвращения лицо Баки.

– Стив! Кто по доброй воле полезет в холодную воду?

Рассмеявшись, Стив легко поцеловал его в уголок рта:

– Вообще-то это на удивление расслабляет, уж поверь.

– Спасибо, как-нибудь обойдусь.

Баки наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать Стива, и у того вырвался удивленный вскрик, когда его прижали к стенке ванной. Кафель неудобно давил на шею, но какая разница, когда Баки на его коленях и целует его с такой горячей нежностью?

– В душ… и в постель? – выдохнул он между поцелуями, в ответ получив одобрительную усмешку.

_Четвертое декабря_

Баки поднял голову от книги и недоуменно прислушался к доносящимся из прихожей звукам.

– Стив? Что ты там еще придумал?

Почти тут же Стив появился в гостиной, нежно прижимая к себе огромную картонную коробку, которую он поставил на пол прямо посредине комнаты и гордо выпрямился.

– Рождественские украшения!

– Чего? – Баки уставился на коробку, хмуря лоб. – А не рановато?

– Ну, – весело отозвался Стив, начиная отрывать плотный скотч, – мне тут нужно было достать из кладовки… кое-что. Случайно наткнулся и решил захватить с собой, чтобы потом не ходить.

Случайно, ага. Хотя Стив эти украшения все равно бы приволок сюда, рано или поздно.

– Ну показывай, что у тебя там, – вздохнул Баки и сполз с дивана. Раз уж Стив твердо намерен заняться украшением дома к празднику, почему бы не сделать это вместе? Да и было интересно, что именно Стив хранил в огромной коробке.

– Надо же, сколько тут всего… – Стив вытащил из пакета связку длинной серебристой мишуры. 

– И все перепутано, – Баки подхватил второй конец клубка и распутал несколько узлов. – А вон та золотистая?

Стив достал широкую блестящую ленту.

– Эта? Их должно быть три, я ими елку украшал…

– У тебя и елка в кладовке? – усмехнулся Баки. – Надо было и ее заодно принести.

– У меня всего две руки, между прочим. И елка в дальнем углу за коробками, потом вместе достанем.

Баки кивнул и принялся разбирать длинную гирлянду с разноцветными лампочками.

– Ясно. Тогда начнем с другого.

Вскоре они уже сменили шторы на окнах на рождественские и развесили в гостиной мягко мерцающие гирлянды. Последним штрихом стала скатерть с оленями на кухонном столе.

– Видишь, сразу лучше стало!

– Хочешь чуда, создай его сам. Заметь, немного и сделали, – одобрил Баки. – Я уже почти готов поздравить тебя с Рождеством!

– Вообще-то, мы с тобой рановато начали, да…

– Зато потом не нужно будет возиться, – заметил Баки, пожав плечами, и снова взялся за книгу.

_Пятое декабря_

Самое лучшее в вечерних сменах на базе – это то, что за день можно много всего успеть. Баки крепко спал, а Стив, встав в восемь, не спеша выпил кофе, наслаждаясь спокойным бездельем, а потом его вдруг осенило. В кладовке размером с третье измерение он поискал шерсть, спицы и удобно устроился с ними в кресле.

Перестук спиц всегда успокаивал. Стив научился вязать в детстве, и хотя это считалось женским занятием, ничем, по сути, не отличалось от чтения или рисования, хобби как хобби. Научила его мама. Слабый и болезненный, Стив часто не мог играть с другими мальчишками, поэтому научился готовить и вязать, что ему потом в жизни не раз пригодилось. Баки, конечно, только фыркал, но все потому, что у него на такие занятия никогда не хватало терпения.

Стив погрузился в воспоминания, пока спицы в его руках жили собственной жизнью. На синем носке вырисовывалась белая звезда. Да, рекламировать собственное альтер эго отдавало наглостью, но Баки был без ума от всего, что касалось Капитана Америки, так что носки ему должны были понравиться.

Дверь спальни тихо скрипнула, Стив вздрогнул, быстро засунул недовязанный носок под диванную подушку и схватил книгу, притворяясь, что читал все это время. Он понимал, что глупо прятаться и скрывать, но ведь подарок должен быть сюрпризом.

– Доброе утро, Бак?

Не ответив, Баки проковылял в сторону кухни, откуда послышался шум воды и звон стекла – видимо, тот собирался просто попить и снова забраться под одеяло. Стив не возражал, по крайней мере тогда он сможет без помех продолжить начатое.

_Шестое декабря_

Что может быть лучше, чем ленивое субботнее утро, плавно переходящее в ленивый субботний день? Баки был уверен, что ничего. Можно долго спать, а потом еще долго валяться в постели рядом со Стивом. А поскольку они, к счастью, никому сегодня не нужны, самое трудоемкое, что им грозит, – поход в магазин за продуктами. Вечером можно будет удобно устроиться на диване и посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, жуя попкорн… Идеальная суббота!

– Слышишь? – спросил он, придвигаясь с Стиву поближе. – Льет как из ведра.

Стив закрыл глаза.

– Шум дождя так расслабляет, да?

– Угу. Если он не льет тебе за шиворот. Давай останемся на весь день в постели?

– Да мы и так никуда не собирались, – Стив обнял Баки и принялся бездумно поглаживать его по плечу.

– Обычная суббота, значит, – ответил Баки. Он считал, что некоторое количество суеты делает жизнь куда интереснее, но никак не мог понять людей, стремящихся заполнить чем-нибудь каждую секунду. Стив иногда срывался в этот порочный круг, планируя слишком много всего на единицу времени, и тогда задачей Баки было его успокоить и убедить немного расслабиться.

Из них двоих Стив был более ответственным и заботился о других, и Баки знал – ему есть к чему стремиться. Но и Стив, в свою очередь, обещал, что потренируется в беззаботности и умении жить настоящим.

– Что будем есть вечером?

Вопрос вырвал Баки из раздумий. Он попытался пожать плечами, но лежа на боку получилось плохо.

– Закажем пиццу?

– Идет. На обед есть вчерашний суп, – невнятно пробормотал Стив, зарывшись лицом в волосы Баки. – Надо не забыть написать список продуктов и взять перчатки потеплее…

– Стив! Ты похож на пенсионера!

– По-моему, я похож на человека, которому сегодня не надо никуда спешить, – ответил Стив и попытался откинуть руку Баки в сторону. – Пойду заварю чай.

– Подожди…

– Бак! Может, хватит уже валяться?

– Ну еще чуть-чуть… Давай послушаем дождь?

Стив улыбнулся и поцеловал его в лоб.

– Разве что чуть-чуть.

_Седьмое декабря_

Стив всегда, с самой ранней юности, считал себя человеком организованным и склонным планировать все заранее. Жизнь неоднократно доказывала ему на практике: хороший план – это ключ к успеху. Рождество, как и все другие праздники, подразумевало много предварительной работы: нужно было сделать генеральную уборку, приготовить еду, украсить дом – с этим они с Баки справились на раз-два, хотя немного увлеклись в процессе. Но самым важным, самым сложным и в то же время самым интересным была покупка подарков для всех.

Списком подарков Стив, разумеется, озаботился заранее. Десять человек, которым он собирался подарить что-нибудь. Для того, чтобы начать действовать заранее, у него было две причины: во-первых, он поймал дух Рождества и никак не мог успокоиться, а во-вторых, он терпеть не мог предпраздничную суету в магазинах, когда количество людей просто сводит с ума. Казалось, что начиная с середины декабря каждый житель Нью-Йорка начинал искать подарки для близких и друзей, так что Стив решил покончить с этим как можно быстрее.

– Чем это ты тут занят? – послышался веселый голос. Баки прошел на кухню и уселся на край стола.

– Составляю список подарков.

– Да? Мне, наверное, тоже надо… Ты что хочешь?

– Я? – Стив недоуменно посмотрел на него. – В каком смысле?

– Подожди, как это – в каком смысле? Тебе ведь тоже нужен подарок! Что тебе подарить?

Честно признаться, Стив никогда об этом не задумывался. Для него главным в праздновании Рождества всегда была возможность дарить радость, отдавать. Поразмыслив немного, он честно ответил: ничего. Ему ничего не нужно. Да, это звучало слегка хвастливо, но оставалось чистой и абсолютной правдой – у него уже было все, что только можно пожелать.

– Да ладно? – недоверчиво скривился Баки. – Ты способен на большее, Стив.

Стив рассмеялся:

– Я абсолютно серьезен. У меня все есть.

– «Ничего» меня никак не устраивает, – Баки спрыгнул со стола. – Ну раз у тебя так плохо с фантазией, я сам что-нибудь придумаю.

– Хорошо. Если ты настаиваешь…

– Еще как настаиваю!

_Восьмое декабря_

– То есть Тони не возражает? – спросил Стив и пометил что-то в ежедневнике, куда записывал все связанное с Рождеством.

– Он сам это предложил, – из прижатой к уху Стива трубки до Баки донесся голос Наташи. – Сказал, что не хочет проводить праздники в одиночестве.

– Представляю себе, какую драму он из этого устроил…

– Ты же знаешь Тони. В любом случае, нас там будем как минимум пятеро. Мы с Клинтом можем слегка опоздать, но давай надеяться на лучшее.

– А Брюс?

– Тоже скорее всего будет. Насчет Тора пока не знаю, но время еще есть, успеем все спланировать.

– Точно. Ладно, давай созвонимся ближе к Рождеству, – сказал Стив, захлопывая ежедневник.

– Хорошо. До встречи тогда!

Стив положил мобильник сверху на ежедневник и откинулся на спинку дивана. Баки кинул на него быстрый взгляд поверх книги.

– Хорошие новости?

– Тони приглашает нас на рождественскую вечеринку в Башне.

– Ты же сказал, что мы будем, да?

– Сказал.

Отложив книгу, Баки пристально посмотрел на Стива. Что-то, кажется, пошло не так.

– Тогда почему я не слышу в твоем голосе энтузиазма?

– Чепуха, – фыркнул Стив. – Конечно, я рад.

– То есть тебе просто не нравится компания Тони?

Стив густо покраснел – этот вид румянца Баки квалифицировал как «виноватый».

– Я этого не говорил!

– Ну да, надо признать, что пьяный он еще громче и невыносимее, чем трезвый, – Баки пожал плечами. От его внимания не укрылись облегчение и благодарность, промелькнувшие на лице Стива, которому не пришлось озвучивать это вслух. – Но я, во всяком случае, за совместную вечеринку.

Стив кивнул:

– Надо еще все спланировать и обговорить детали…

– Ты, главное, помни: если Тони будет слишком действовать тебе на нервы, я рядом! – весело добавил Баки. Стив округлил глаза и покачал головой.

– Ты? Ты, когда выпьешь, порой не лучше Тони!

– Вот и не удивительно, что мы с ним так спелись.

_Девятое декабря_

День не задался с самого утра, и к вечеру все стало только хуже. Все, буквально все шло наперекосяк. Так что дома Стив совсем не обрадовался, увидев, какой бардак Баки оставил на кухне – видимо, так торопился плюхнуться перед телевизором, что забыл убраться. Или не счел нужным.

– Баки! – крикнул он из кухни. Ответа не было. Стив глубоко вздохнул и выглянул в гостиную. – Бак!

Баки, явно удивленный его тоном, уменьшил громкость.

– Что?

– Я был бы очень благодарен, если бы кухня не походила на помойку, когда я прихожу домой.

– А? А, да, – отозвался Баки спокойно, и тон его голоса почему-то взбесил Стива еще больше. – Ладно, чуть позже.

– Нет, сейчас! – Стив повысил голос, глядя на Баки из-под нахмуренных бровей.

– Стив. Расслабься немного, я все сделаю.

– Как с ребенком живу, честное слово!

– Стив, да ради Бога! – Баки смотрел на него как на придурка, как будто не понимая, в чем дело. Хотя, наверное, он и правда не понимал. К тому же Стива до сих слегка коробило от богохульства, как он ни пытался избавиться от старых привычек. Раздраженно махнув рукой, он устремился в ванную.

Стив закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом ароматной пенной ванны и отодвигая на задний план мысли о своем неряшливом партнере, однозначно заслужив в этот вечер что-то кроме нелепых перепалок!

Видимо, он слишком уж расслабился, потому что задремал и внезапно проснулся от того, что замерз. Вода остыла, его пальцы походили на сморщившиеся изюмины. Сколько, интересно, времени? Наверное, давно пора идти спать. Проходя мимо кухни, Стив заметил, что его недовольство не прошло даром: все просто блестело.

С Баки они столкнулись в дверях спальни – тот как раз выходил, держа под мышкой одеяло и подушку. Надо было помириться, конечно, но Стив так устал…

– Спокойной ночи, – пробормотал он вслед, но ответа не дождался.

_Десятое декабря_

– До сих пор не верю, что у нас есть на это время, – сказал Баки, наливая себе стакан воды со льдом. Стив прожевал салат, вытер рот салфеткой и улыбнулся:

– Да, когда директора Фьюри нет на месте, можно хотя бы поесть спокойно.

– Да все можно, если не попадаться, – ответил Баки. Он был так похож на себя в юности, подростка, что Стив едва удержался от смеха.

Стив уже и не помнил, когда они в последний раз вот так спокойно сидели за ланчем, без горящих задниц и необходимости куда-то немедленно мчаться. Понятное дело, если позволить себе слишком уж расслабиться, то потом им не поздоровится, но склонная к бунту и неповиновению часть Капитана, обычно находящаяся в тени и не имеющая права голоса, уже подняла голову. И Стив почему-то испытывал странную гордость – к черту Фьюри, в конце концов, они с Баки заслужили право на неторопливый ланч после всей этой нервотрепки в Щ.И.Т.е.

– Слушай, – сказал вдруг Баки. – Прости за вчерашнее, я вел себя как идиот.

Официального примирения после вчерашней ссоры не было, но они вовсе не дулись друг на друга. Утром, когда Стив будил Баки, он поцеловал его в лоб, а не просто мягко потряс за плечо, и этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы понять: он больше не злится. Если бы злился, то позволил бы Баки проспать.

Хотя, если подумать как следует, Стива тогда стала бы грызть совесть, и он бы все равно разбудил Баки, но уже без поцелуев.

– Все в порядке, – Стив махнул рукой, откусывая от намазанного маслом хлеба. – В конце концов, ты же сделал то, что я просил.

Баки фыркнул:

– Все равно. Глупость какая – ссориться из-за всякой ерунды.

– Мы не так уж часто ссоримся… А если ссоримся – исключительно из-за твоего упрямства.

Баки, усмехнувшись, поднял бровь:

– Поэтому я так тебе и нравлюсь. Стив, твоя жизнь без меня была бы невыносимо скучна, признай!

Баки, конечно, шутил, но сказать точнее было просто нельзя.

_Одиннадцатое декабря_

Приближалась середина декабря, и Стив начал ловить себя на том, что все чаще начинает напевать вполголоса рождественские песенки. Он винил во всем окружение: везде, буквально везде, из радиоприемников лился в уши какой-нибудь нестареющий шлягер или, наоборот, одна из тех новинок, которые он ни за что не принял бы за рождественскую песню, если бы там не пелось про снег и Санту. Но Стив не зря считал себя человеком широких взглядов – он был готов дать шанс и тем мелодиям, которые сильно отличались от привычных рождественских ритмов. В отличие от Баки: тот заявил, что моментально спятит, если ему придется слушать это эпилептическое дергание.

Закрыв за собой входную дверь, Стив опустил пакет с продуктами на пол.

– Баки?

Никаких признаков того, что он живет не один, полная тишина в ответ… В гостиной ему открылась необычная картина: Баки валялся на диване в наушниках, настолько погруженный в музыку, что ничего не слышал и не замечал вокруг.

– Бак?

Стив легко тронул его за ногу. Баки вздрогнул и едва успел сдержать рефлекторный удар металлического кулака.

– Черт, Стив, – сказал он, садясь. – Напугал…

– Прости, я не хотел. Просто удивился, почему ты не отвечаешь, вот и пришел посмотреть, чем занят.

– Заслушался. Вот, – Баки протянул ему коробку из-под компакт-диска. На диске был совсем не хард рок, как ожидал Стив.

– Лучшие рождественские мелодии?

– Купил позавчера. Лучше уж это, чем тот кошмар, который везде крутят.

– Не могу не согласиться, – Стив одобрительно кивнул. – Может быть, послушаем вместе?

– Давай. Под музыку и готовить веселее.

Резать огурцы в салат и правда оказалось гораздо приятнее под спокойную негромкую музыку.

– Все-таки старые песни куда лучше современных, – заметил Стив, и Баки с ним согласился.

– Знаешь, – сказал он, накрывая на стол, – я, кажется, тоже постепенно начинаю проникаться духом Рождества.

– Только теперь? Тогда тебе лучше поторопиться, потому что день ото дня все будет только хуже.

– Я морально подготовился, не переживай. Иначе я с тобой давно бы спятил.

_Двенадцатое декабря_

Коридоры и кабинеты на базе Щ.И.Т.а блистали привычной серостью. Рождество? Какое Рождество? Никаких признаков того, что приближается главный праздник года. Стив, если честно, и не ожидал елки и мишуры по стенам, но все равно хотелось хотя бы намека. Он невольно подумал: а вот если бы они с Баки работали не на Щ.И.Т., то сейчас вполне могли бы стать частью того культа, который Америка построила вокруг Рождества.

Стив сидел один в кафетерии, прихлебывая кофе и лениво размышляя обо всем этом, когда к нему присоединилась Мария Хилл.

– Привет, Стив.

– Агент Хилл, – Стив кивком ответил на приветствие. – Как дела?

– Мария, – усмехнулась она, усаживаясь напротив. – Хорошо, только сложно сосредоточиться на работе. Скоро Рождество, знаешь ли.

– Ты тоже фанат Рождества?

– Абсолютно. Я еще в самом начале декабря достала из кладовки все украшения – ну да, странно начинать так рано, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

– Знакомо, – улыбнулся Стив. – Немного мишуры и шишек очень освежает обстановку, согласен.

– Угу. Только вот тут, у нас любое упоминание о Рождестве под запретом, – Мария оглянулась и понизила голос. – Мне уже влетело от начальства.

– Да? И что ты такого сделала?

Агент Хилл улыбнулась:

– Взяла на себя смелость слегка обновить обстановку в кабинетах Фила и Фьюри в соответствии со временем года.

– Они не оценили? 

Мария пожала плечами:

– Фил не возражал. А вот Фьюри совсем не обрадовался и велел сосредоточиться на более важных вещах. Но знаешь, что самое забавное? Что украшения он так и не убрал!

Стив представил, как Фьюри читает Марии лекцию о приоритетах в работе на фоне рождественской гирлянды.

– Даже директор вряд ли может отрицать появление духа Рождества, Мария. 

– Вот так и я сказала, перед тем как он меня выгнал.

_Тринадцатое декабря_

– Передай муку, – попросил Баки, заметив, что тесто для имбирного печенья прилипает к скалке. Стив протянул ему наполовину пустой пакет и снова принялся месить свой кусок теста. Судя по всему, результат они попробуют только в следующем году.

– Здорово, что ты решил помочь.

– Еще бы. Я, знаешь ли, весьма неравнодушен к имбирному печенью, – сообщил Баки, раскатывая тесто тонким слоем. Он потянулся за формой. – Эти будут такие, угловатые.

Для Стива имбирное печенье всегда было одним из главных моментов подготовки к Рождеству. Пеппер поделилась с ним тайным рецептом своей бабушки, который теперь висел на дверце холодильника, и Стив то и дело принимался задумчиво его разглядывать. В это утро, охваченный внезапным приступом вдохновения, он нацепил полосатый фартук и вытащил из ящика скалку. Даже Баки, вернувшись с пробежки, вместо того, чтобы после душа завалиться на диван с книгой или включить телевизор, к удивлению и радости Стива присоединился к нему.

– Готово, – гордо заявил Баки, вытирая руки о темно-зеленый фартук. – Есть свободные противни?

– Скоро будут, – Стив достал из духовки готовое золотистое печенье, от которого одуряюще пахло Рождеством. – Осторожно, горячо!

– Я всегда осторожен.

Стив аккуратно переместил готовые фигурки на полотенце остывать, прежде чем переложить их в банку, а Баки принялся выкладывать свои звездочки и шестиугольники на бумагу для выпечки.

– Сколько, интересно, тут выйдет?

– Я бы сказал, полтора противня, – оценил Стив, опуская на деревянную доску большой ком теста. – Можно я раскатаю?

– Валяй.

Вскоре тесто было готово.

– Хочешь вырезать? – спросил Стив, поворачиваясь к Баки. – Бак?

– М-м-м? – отозвался тот с набитым ртом. – Что? Не смог устоять…

– Дай мне тоже тогда.

Стив едва не зажмурился от удовольствия, откусив печенье. Трудно поверить, что такой пустяк может вызвать столько воспоминаний… После этого улыбка не сходила у Стива с лица до конца вечера.

_Четырнадцатое декабря_

– Как мне нравятся эти фильмы… – сказал Стив, когда последний эпизод «Возвращения джедая» сменился бегущими под знакомую музыку титрами. Он пересматривал старую трилогию уже в третий раз: сначала один, потом с остальными Мстителями, и вот теперь решил показать этот шедевр мирового кинематографа Баки.

– Да, надо признать, классное кино, – одобрительно кивнул Баки. – Хотя в конце, по-моему, чего-то не хватает.

– Как это? – нахмурился Стив.

– Ну смотри: они только что спасли всю галактику и решили отпраздновать с этими плюшевыми мишками? Серьезно?

– Они не мишки, они эвоки, – поправил Стив. – И мне кажется, эта сцена такая трогательная, домашняя и мирная… Между прочим, героям не обязательно нужны фанфары и благодарная публика с цветами!

– Да? Я бы не отказался.

– После нападения на Нью-Йорк мы с Мстителями отправились есть шаверму. Вот и весь праздник.

– Жалкое зрелище, наверное, – ухмыльнувшись, Баки взглянул мимо Стива в сторону окна и тут же подскочил, как будто увидел что-то необычное. – Смотри, Стив!

Стив напрягся и едва не рванул за щитом, но потом понял, что именно заметил Баки. На улице шел снег. Первый снег выпал в Нью-Йорке еще в ноябре, но очень быстро растаял, и с тех пор с неба падало только что-то мокрое и противное, поэтому происходящее сейчас очень походило на чудо.

Баки встал с дивана и открыл дверь на балкон. Выключив телевизор, Стив пошел за ним, чтобы как следует разглядеть снегопад.

– Надо же, какие огромные…

– Наконец-то, – Баки улыбнулся и смахнул ладонью снег с перил. Он не отрывал взгляда от темного неба, на котором белыми мазками выделялись снежные хлопья. Потом Баки открыл рот и высунул язык, ловя снежинки – старая детская привычка, от которой он так и не избавился.

_Пятнадцатое декабря_

Баки нетерпеливо щелкнул пальцами и потянул к себе верхнюю открытку. Они со Стивом за несколько недель получили десятка два поздравлений от друзей и знакомых, и было справедливо ответить тем же. Еще у Стива был собственный, относительно короткий, список тех, кого он обязательно хотел поздравить с Рождеством.

– А что у нас с адресами? – спросил Баки, разглядывая яркую открытку. – У тебя они где-нибудь записаны?

– Если нет, как-нибудь разузнаем, – сказал Стив, доставая свой знаменитый блокнот, набитый адресами, рецептами и заметками о культурных явлениях, с которыми он собирался в ближайшем будущем познакомиться. Баки украл у него идею и завел собственный блокнот – правда, в один прекрасный момент он куда-то его засунул и никак не мог найти.

– Давай я напишу адреса, а ты поздравления? – предложил Стив.

– Можно и так. Устроим конвейер, – усмехнулся Баки, взяв ручку. Вряд ли те, кто получит открытки, станут сравнивать тексты.

– Постарайся придумать что-нибудь пооригинальнее!

– Идет. Как насчет «Самые сладкие поздравления от Стиви и Бакстера?»

– Боже, только не это! – Стив от смеха чуть не испортил конверт.

– Тогда, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Баки, – «Стивен Р. и Джеймс Б.»?

Стив нахмурился:

– Как будто приглашение на свадьбу. Лучше не надо.

– Кстати, – вспомнил вдруг Баки, – а ты знал, что Тони придумал нам общее прозвище?

– Я обычно пропускаю прозвища Тони мимо ушей, у него просто мания какая-то. Что он изобрел на этот раз?

– Старбакс, – ухмыльнулся Баки.

– Кто бы сомневался, – Стив тоже усмехнулся и сложил готовые конверты ровной стопкой. – Хотя знаешь, на самом деле мне нравится!

_Шестнадцатое декабря_

– Ого. Кто-то, кажется, постарался?

Наташа изогнула алые губы в улыбке, увидев развешанные по квартире Стива и Баки украшения.

– Да ладно, одной левой, – ответил Баки, принимая протянутую бутылку вина.

– Мне делается стыдно за то, как я готовлюсь к Рождеству, – пожала плечами Нат. – Не то чтобы я особо старалась.

– А где ты, кстати, вообще живешь? – поинтересовался Стив, выглянув из кухни в прихожую. – Мы никогда об этом не говорили.

– То тут, то там, – Наташа неопределенно махнула рукой.

– У Клинта? – понимающе улыбнулся Стив. Наташа что-то пробормотала в сторону по-русски, что, разумеется, было понятно только ей и Баки. Их любимый способ поддразнить Стива.

– Ну и? – Стив толкнул в бок ухмыляющегося Баки. – Переводи!

– Нат сказала, что… ну... любопытство кошку сгубило, вот и все.

– О, еще одна! – Наташа заметила средних размеров коробку под журнальным столиком. – Там тоже что-то рождественское?

– Нашел позавчера, – объяснил Стив, стоящий в дверях гостиной. – Только я понятия не имею, что там.

– А вот мы сейчас и посмотрим, – Наташа приоткрыла коробку, вытащила парочку гномов и несколько пластиковых веток омелы.

– Надо же, как интересно, – заметил Баки, особо не удивившись, смотря, как Наташа с улыбкой крутит омелу в руках. Стив улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

– Я и забыл, что у меня это есть…

– Надо повесить куда-нибудь, – решительно заявила Наташа. Без долгих раздумий они прицепили венки из омелы над всеми дверными проемами.

– Ну вот, – Баки нахмурился, глядя на венок над своей головой, – теперь придется внимательно смотреть, куда идешь, а то падешь жертвой традиций.

– В яблочко!

Наташа рассмеялась, схватила Стива и Баки за руки и по-дружески расцеловала по очереди в щеки.

_Семнадцатое декабря_

Морозный воздух обжигал легкие и больно щипал щеки. Пожалуй, идея отправиться на пробежку именно сегодня была не самой удачной. Понятно, что нет плохой погоды, есть неправильная одежда, но Стив никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что в горячей ванне он сейчас чувствовал бы себя куда лучше. Баки молчал, но, видимо, потому, что слишком громко стучал зубами и все равно не смог бы выдать ничего членораздельного.

– В порядке? – спросил Стив, когда они наконец добрались до дома. Баки, все еще тяжело дыша, ответил слабой улыбкой. Его губы приобрели фиолетовый оттенок, ясно давая понять, что он отнюдь не наслаждается происходящим. Стива и самого слегка потряхивало. – Давай-ка быстро в душ.

– С-согласен…

Горячий душ, теплый пушистый халат, мягкие шерстяные носки – вот оно, истинное блаженство. Баки опустил голову на подлокотник дивана и закрыл глаза.

– Бегать в такую погоду – больше никогда, – пробормотал он, услышав шаги.

– Договорились, – ответил Стив, садясь рядом с ним. До Баки донесся аромат чего-то явно очень вкусного, заставляя его открыть глаза.

– Какао?

И когда Стив успел сварить?

– Горячее еще, подуй как следует, – сказал Стив, протягивая ему синюю кружку с белой звездой.

– Вот спасибо!

Баки благодарно принял кружку, обхватил ладонями поднес к лицу и принюхался:

– Необычно пахнет…

– Угу. Я добавил корицы, – Стив отпил из своей чашки и довольно кивнул. – Неплохо вышло, надо признать.

Баки осторожно попробовал, заметив краем глаза, что Стив следит за его реакцией.

– Вкусно?

– Обалденно. Черт!

– Осторожно, не обожгись.

– Не волнуйся. Я уже.

_Восемнадцатое декабря_

Раз, два, три, четыре… Баки в гостиной чихнул четыре раза и громко, от души, высморкался. Стив подумал было, не поинтересоваться ли его самочувствием, но потом решил, что в ответ получит разве что недовольный взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей. Баки с самого утра дрожал и кашлял.

Да, вчерашняя пробежка не так уж освежила, как они оба рассчитывали. Стив не заметил у себя самого никаких симптомов, но он прекрасно понимал, что благодарить должен сыворотку доктора Эрскина: без нее он бы сейчас лежал едва дыша, если бы вообще оказался в состоянии выбраться из дому в такую погоду.

– Ты как? – сочувственно спросил он, садясь на диван рядом с Баки. Тот уронил использованную бумажную салфетку в пакет.

– Дерьмово.

– Лекарство принял?

Баки с несчастным видом кивнул.

– Принял что-то, не помогает ни черта.

– Погоди, у меня есть один рецепт. Отлично действует.

Баки глухо фыркнул и снова чихнул:

– Не верю, если нет других свидетелей. Ты, если не забыл, теперь никогда ничем не болеешь, это все знают!

– Фил сказал, что ему помогло. И Клинт. И Брюс.

– Ну раз так, – Баки притворно вздохнул, – точно какое-то чудодейственное средство. Давай.

Вернувшись в кухню, Стив заварил чай. Зубчик чеснока, ложка меда и немного имбиря – проверенный годами рецепт от простуды, все как рукой снимает.

– Держи, – он протянул Баки дымящуюся кружку. – Да, я знаю, запах не очень, но…

Баки закатил глаза:

– Можно подумать, я что-нибудь чувствую.

– Да, прости, – Стив ответил слегка виноватой улыбкой. – Ну, в любом случае, насморк должен пройти сразу, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть.

– Очень на это надеюсь. Спасибо!

_Девятнадцатое декабря_

Отправиться на кладбище сегодня явно решили не только Стив и Баки, но на удивление, внимания к себе они не привлекали. Этот риск существовал всегда, однако в конце концов на кладбище каждый ходит к своим мертвецам, уважая чужие границы.

– Спасибо, что пошел со мной, – сказал Стив, пока они медленно шли по занесенной снегом тропинке.

– Всегда пожалуйста. Хотя сначала я думал, ты захочешь прийти сюда один.

– Нет, я рад твоей компании. – Они остановились перед простой гранитной плитой. – Думаю, ей тоже приятно было бы узнать, что у тебя все хорошо.

Пегги умерла два года назад. Конец, как это часто бывает, наступил слишком быстро, но оказался спокойным – она просто ушла, без боли и страданий. Стив пытался заранее смириться с неизбежным, но принять смерть близкого человека всегда тяжело, даже если ты к ней внутренне готов.

– Привет, Пегги. Давно не виделись.

Стив, опустившись перед могилой на корточки, убрал заметенные снегом сухие цветы. Баки бережно положил на плиту букет ярких оранжевых и красных роз.

– Прости, что я давно не приходил… Много дел накопилось. Но тебе наверняка приятно будет узнать, что Щ.И.Т. процветает и надежнее прежнего защищает наш мир.

Баки слышал от Стива, что Пегги была одной из основательниц Щ.И.Т.а, и ничуть не удивлялся: если у кого и хватило бы внутреннего огня, решительности и упрямства, чтобы добиться успеха в подобной организации, так у Пегги Картер точно. Он помнил мисс Картер как раз такой – знающей, чего хочет, и умеющей заставить слушать себя.

Стив поднялся, отступил на шаг и посмотрел на могилу. Розы огненно пламенели на фоне серой плиты и белого снега.

– Красиво.

– Хорошо, что мы не взяли те розовые, – негромко отозвался Баки. – Яркие ей подходят больше.

– Правда. Счастливого Рождества, Пегги.

_Двадцатое декабря_

Окно чата в Фейсбуке мигнуло, показывая новое сообщение, Баки тут же ответил и принялся ждать реакции. Очередная гениальная идея Тони – сделать для них группу в соцсети, чтобы общаться друг с другом в реальном времени и договориться наконец насчет Рождества.

 **Тони Старк:** _Двери открываются после трех, бар полон, еда за вами!_  
**Тони Старк:** _Глинтвейн тоже имееться_  
**Тони Старк:** _имеется_  
**Наташа Романофф:** _Придем после четырех_  
**Баки Барнс:** _Мы со Стивом будем часа в три. Что принести?_  
**Джейн Фостер:** _Мы с Тором тоже придем 😊_  
**Джейн Фостер:** _Принесем вкусного – сахарные тросточки, торт, шоколад…_  
**Баки Барнс:** _Стив говорит, с нас яблочный пирог_  
**Джейн Фостер:** _Здорово!_  
**Тони Старк:** _О, яблочный пирог! <3 Кстати, сидр не забудьте_  
**Джейн Фостер:** _Окей_  
**Наташа Романофф:** _Так напитки же за Тони_  
**Тони Старк:** _Все есть! Кроме сидра ;(_  
**Баки Барнс:** _Стив говорит, все будет. И еще спрашивает, есть ли сливовый пудинг и клюквенное пюре?_  
**Джейн Фостер:** _Кто-то успеет приготовить сливовый пудинг? Придется поспешить…_  
**Тони Старк:** _Нат?_  
**Наташа Романофф:** _Могу купить. Но домашний вкуснее… Никто не хочет заняться?_  
**Баки Барнс:** _Стив только что вызвался добровольцем_

– И скажи им еще, что…

– Стив, – перебил Баки, – если у тебя к ним дело, сделай одолжение – воспользуйся собственным профилем на собственном компьютере и присоединись к беседе.

– Слишком сложно, – возразил Стив, усаживаясь рядом с ним на диван. – И тогда мы тоже будем общаться через этот Фейсбук, хотя сидим в одной комнате, боже мой!

– Но они-то не знают!

– Вопрос принципа, – твердо заявил Стив. – Спроси, что еще нужно.

– Стив… Я не буду больше ничего за тебя спрашивать, ты ставишь меня в неловкое положение!

– Все с тобой понятно, придурок! – Стив взъерошил волосы Баки и встал. – Я в магазин.

– Сопляк, – буркнул Баки, закрывая ноутбук.

_Двадцать первое декабря_

До Рождества оставалось всего четыре дня. Планы начали постепенно складываться, галочек в списке обязательных дел становилось все больше, и Стив почувствовал, как тревожность, накопившаяся за эти три недели, начинает потихоньку отступать. Да, Рождество все еще оставалось для него главным праздником года – но как все-таки хорошо, что оно всего лишь раз в году. Если бы Рождество праздновали чаще, оно стало бы настоящим кошмаром со всеми его традициями и приготовлениями.

Стив расслабленно вздохнул и поднял глаза на расписной потолок церкви. Красивая рождественская служба – то, что нужно в это воскресенье. Народу было достаточно, чтобы просто затеряться в толпе, став ее частью, одним из многих, обычным человеком, и как же Стив ценил эти редкие моменты неузнанности. Причем он даже не пытался замаскироваться, а время от времени ему приходилось идти на это, чтобы сохранить инкогнито – как, например, тогда, в Смитсоновском музее. Сейчас он был самим собой. Стивом Роджерсом, парнем из Бруклина.

У алтаря пел небольшой хор, голоса сливались, сплетались под потолком, вымывая заботы и тревоги, открывая сидящим в маленькой скромной церкви истинный смысл Рождества.

Стив снова вспомнил, почему так любит этот праздник. Рождество – это не только стресс, переполненные магазины, толпы людей на улицах и горы подарков, у Рождества есть свое послание, свой дух, теплый и чистый, который сохранился, несмотря на все прошедшие годы. Мир стал безумным местом, но даже ему не удалось уничтожить рождественское чудо, и здесь и сейчас небесное сходилось с земным.

Притихшие люди неспешно покидали церковь. Стив вышел вместе со всеми, глубоко вдохнул морозный воздух и подумал, что ему пора домой. Но сначала можно зайти в ту тихую крохотную кафешку, где варят такой вкусный капучино. Придется сделать приличный крюк, но уж что-что, а время у него было.

_Двадцать второе декабря_

Баки посмотрел на календарь и с некоторым удивлением осознал, что до Рождества всего три дня. Три! Обычно он просто пожал бы плечами и принялся спокойно ждать праздника, но сейчас до него внезапно дошло, что он кое о чем забыл. Так, мелочь, конечно, но у него не было подарков для Тора, Джейн и Брюса. Баки терпеть не мог магазины, и потому позволил мысли о походе за подарками спокойно зреть в закоулках сознания, искренне собираясь приняться за дело до того, как начнется предпраздничный ажиотаж. Мысль оказалась эффективнее действия.

В свою защиту Баки мог бы сказать, что не потратил время совсем уж зря: у него хватило воображения, чтобы придумать для каждого что-нибудь особое. Разве что над подарком для Брюса пришлось поразмышлять чуть подольше. Он уже достаточно хорошо узнал своих новых друзей и был уверен: подарки всем понравятся.

Вернувшись домой, Баки разложил покупки на столе, чтобы красиво упаковать. Правда, предназначенный для Тора он просто аккуратно поставил в блестящий узкий пакет: богу грома Баки приобрел бутыль дорогого красного вина, которую тот наверняка оценит по достоинству. Кожаные перчатки Джейн он завернул в красную бумагу, а для книги по астрономии, купленной для Брюса, отрезал большой кусок от зеленого рулона со снеговиками. Это все Стив виноват, что у Баки такой выбор упаковочной бумаги! Баки улыбнулся и подписал подарки, чтобы они уж точно достались тому, кому надо.

Закончив, Баки принес из спальни большой мешок с остальными подарками и добавил к ним новые пакеты. Все, кроме бутылки, которая ни в коем случае не должна была разбиться. Он запихал мешок обратно на верхнюю полку шкафа и задумался: ни о чем не забыл? Вроде нет. Баки поздравил себя с успешно выполненной миссией. Вообще-то зря он так торопился, вполне можно было сделать это и завтра.

_Двадцать третье декабря_

– Не может быть, – недовольно проворчал Баки, выглядывая за дверь, где уже довольно давно стоявшая морозная погода за ночь сменилась влажной противной оттепелью.

– Держу пари, скоро опять похолодает, – сочувственно ответил Стив, разминаясь перед пробежкой.

– Да и держать тут нечего, прогноз погоды посмотри!

Баки сорвался с места. Они бежали по привычному маршруту медленнее, чем обычно, потому что местами дорога была скользкой, и ступать по мокрому льду приходилось очень осторожно, а через несколько миль они и вовсе вынуждены были перейти на шаг. Баки невольно обратил внимание на серую шапку Стива – в ней не было ничего особенного, но ему всегда казалось, что серый Стиву совершенно не идет, вот совсем. И вообще лучше всего ему было без шапки, но надо было, представьте себе, защищать от холода уши. Ну не бред ли? Как будто суперсолдат может простудиться при плюсовой температуре, а ведь даже ветра не было.

– Чего ты отстаешь? – Стив как раз оборачивался, когда неожиданно ему в голову прилетел большой снежок, который со снайперской точностью сбил его шапку прямо в лужу. Он не сразу понял, что происходит, только как идиот смотрел туда, откуда прилетел снежок. Но улыбка на лице Баки была такой раздражающе самодовольной, что Стив угрожающе нахмурил брови и нагнулся, набирая в ладони снег.

– Месть грядет!

– Стив, месть ничего не решает! – Баки отступил на шаг, громко смеясь. – Прояви хоть раз в жизни благородство! – крикнул он, уворачиваясь от пролетевшего возле самого уха снежка.

– Мое благородство на этом закончилось! – прорычал Стив с улыбкой от уха до уха. – Ты напал со спины, трус.

– Никто не смеет называть меня трусом безнаказанно, – Баки увернулся от второго снежка, кинул в Стива своим и сам получил удар в плечо. – Это все, на что ты способен?

– Не испытывай судьбу, придурок!

_Двадцать четвертое декабря_

– Не спится? – Баки выглянул из-за книги и посмотрел на Стива, который что-то утвердительно пробормотал в ответ и закинул руки за голову, вытягиваясь на кровати. – Ну почитай что-нибудь.

– Меня беспокоит завтрашний день, – вздохнул Стив.

– С чего вдруг?

– Не знаю. Завтра Рождество.

Баки загнал обратно крутящийся на языке ироничный комментарий, закрыл книгу и повернулся на бок, лицом к Стиву. Они помолчали немного, потом Стив, глядя в потолок, тихо сказал:

– Я тут думал… о прошлом. Вспоминал.

Баки насторожился. Если Стив говорит таким тоном, вряд ли речь зайдет о счастливых воспоминаниях.

– Помнишь, в сорок третьем ты как раз собирался на фронт? И мы пытались сохранять оптимизм, шутили, что война скоро кончится и ты вполне успеешь домой к Рождеству… То Рождество я встретил один, – в голосе Стива не было ни обвинения, ни горечи, только глубокая грусть. – А завтра наше первое Рождество вместе… после всего, что произошло. Вот я и думаю – не о чем-то конкретном, так, всякое. И никак не могу заснуть.

– Стив, – Баки нежно погладил Стива по руке. – Я больше никуда не уйду от тебя.

Глаза Стива едва заметно блеснули, и он отвернулся к стене:

– Не обращай внимания, просто несу всякую чушь. Не хотел тебя расстраивать, прости…

Типичный Стив! Никогда не хочет огорчать его своими воспоминаниями. Но если этот идиот решил, что, повернувшись к Баки спиной, сможет уйти от разговора, он сильно ошибся.

– А теперь послушай меня внимательно, – Баки снова перевернул Стива на спину и уселся на него сверху, чтобы точно заставить обратить на свои слова внимание. – Во-первых, не смей отгораживаться от меня, если что-то тебя тревожит, понял? А во-вторых… – он мягко коснулся ладонью щеки Стива. – Теперь мы вместе, и только это имеет значение. Да?

Стив слабо улыбнулся в ответ:

– Да, Бак.

Наклонившись, Баки нежно и неторопливо поцеловал его.

– Это будет самое лучшее Рождество за все времена, Стивен Грант Роджерс.

_Двадцать пятое декабря_

– Ну, – провозгласил Тони, – у всех налито? Отлично, тогда переходим сразу к делу. Описать не могу, как я рад, что все мы здесь сегодня собрались! Рождество, чтобы вы знали, как раз из тех праздников, которые нужно проводить в хорошей, нет, в лучшей компании, тогда они остаются в памяти навсегда. Так что еще раз спасибо вам всем. В программе, разумеется, много еды и выпивки, а потом посмотрим, кто из нас хорошо вел себя в этом году. Так что приятного всем аппетита и ведите себя прилично.

Речь Тони к концу стала слегка невнятной и, скорее всего, до половины была выучена наизусть, но в любом случае он заслужил бурные аплодисменты.

– Ура! – крикнул Клинт, поднимая бокал. Остальные восемь празднующих к нему с радостью присоединились, чокаясь боками – даже удивительно, что не один не разбился! – и от души поздравляя друг друга. Стив отпил яблочного сидра и обвел взглядом собравшуюся компанию. Он не смог бы найти слов, чтобы сказать, как он счастлив быть сейчас с ними, и особенно счастлив потому, что в компанию так замечательно и так непринужденно вписался Баки. Но тут нечему было удивляться, он всегда легко сходился с людьми.

Под огромной, до потолка, елкой скопилась такая куча разноцветных пакетов, коробок и коробочек, что они расползлись до самой книжной полки. Баки тоже получил полные руки подарков, он и не ожидал, что ему столько достанется. Но особенно приятно ему стало от того, как обрадовались его подаркам остальные: как просиял Брюс, развернув свою книгу, как крепко обняла его Пеппер, благодаря за жемчужные серьги.

Позже вечером Баки нашел Стива на самом большом балконе Башни. Тот стоял один и смотрел на кружащиеся в воздухе снежинки.

– Тебе весело?

– Очень, – Стив кивнул и взял его за руку. – Мне больше нечего желать.

– Какое клише, Стив, – Баки улыбнулся, сжимая его пальцы. – Но спасибо за носки.

– Не за что. С Рождеством, Бак.

– С Рождеством, Стив, – ответил Баки и улыбнулся так, что глаза его засияли в вечернем сумраке.


End file.
